Navidad, después de todo
by Livia57adC
Summary: Es Nochebuena. Harry, a pesar de estar rodeado de sus amigos, está triste y se siente herido: Draco no ha venido. Advertencia: SLASH.


**NAVIDAD, DESPUÉS DE TODO**

Las miradas de todos están sobre mí. Ni siquiera se atreven a dirigirme un "ya te lo dije". Me siento patético. Ron se cansó de decirme que no vendría y yo de repetirle que se equivocaba. Al fin y al cabo mi pelirrojo amigo y él no se llevan. Hermione se limitó a permanecer en silencio y cosa extraña en ella, no soltó ninguno de sus discursos perfora conciencias. Pero lo peor es esa sensación de estupidez que debo llevar pintada en el rostro. ¡Dios! Levanto la mirada e intento devolver la cariñosa sonrisa que la Sra. Weasley me dedica desde el otro lado de la mesa, intentando reconfortarme. Sin mucho éxito debo decir, ya que sus ojos no pueden esconder la lástima que en estos momentos está sintiendo por mí.

Pero al menos ella no tuvo inconveniente en poner un plato más en la mesa y no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico, como Ron y los gemelos. Ginny lo ha retirado hace un rato, así como también la silla. Ese asiento vacío a mi lado no hacía más que darles la razón a todos y mellar todavía más en mi herida. Le agradezco que lo haya hecho. Con discreción y silencio. Ahora Hermione está a mi lado, una vez salvado ese obstáculo que nos separaba. Fue la única que no tuvo reparos en sentarse al otro lado de esa silla que ha permanecido vacía. Cubre mi mano con la suya en una callada muestra de apoyo, que le correspondo con un guiño que pretende decirle que estoy bien. Dirijo una mirada ausente hacia la ventana, reprimiendo el suspiro que he estado a punto de dejar escapar con su gesto. Parece que las únicas con cierta comprensión esta noche son las mujeres de esta bendita familia. Porque Hermione no tardará en formar parte de ella.

Sigue nevando. A pesar de la oscuridad, los copos que caen más cerca de la ventana refulgen su blancura contra la luz del abarrotado comedor. Y no puedo evitar encadenar mi pensamiento hacia otra blancura. La de su piel perfecta, nívea y suave. Mi mano se crispa sobre el tenedor cuando la evocación de ese tacto ya tan familiar se hace presente en ella. La sensación de estar recorriéndola una vez más quema en la yema de mis dedos. Y tomo la copa de vino para sentir el frío del cristal aliviar la repentina calentura. Mis ojos vuleven a la ventana y sigo contemplando la nieve caer, blanca y helada. Como él. Nieve que mañana tras hundirse bajo nuestros pasos será gris como su mirada.

El bullicio de la conversación me devuelve a la realidad. La Sra. Weasley está amonestando a los gemelos por algo. Ese par llegarán a viejos sin poder evitar seguir recibiendo una buena colleja por parte de su madre. Y en el fondo, me gusta que sea así. Con todo lo que se ha destruido ya, conservar el humor de Fred y George contribuye a esa esperanza de que no todo está perdido. De que, hasta cierto punto, podremos recuperar nuestras antiguas vidas. Después de todo, debemos alegrarnos de que en esta familia no falte nadie. De que entre todas las almas que cayeron luchando contra la oscuridad, ninguna haya sido la de un Weasley. Aunque la pérdida de Remus todavía está clavada en la mía. Es una Navidad triste para todos. Mucho más para los que tienen que echar de menos, que por desgracia somos la mayoría.

La Sra. Weasley acaba de dejar en la mesa el pudding navideño, bañado de esa deliciosa crema que estuve rebañando del bol esta misma tarde como un niño goloso, mientras soportaba con estoicismo las claras indirectas de Ron. Las bromas de Fred y George. Defendiéndole. Supongo que entonces todavía mantenía mi fe intacta. Una confianza ciega en que no me fallaría y vendría. Que esta vez no me defraudaría. A pesar de sus prejuicios. A pesar de su orgullo. A pesar de su arraigada animadversión hacia mis amigos. Mi infantil inocencia de siempre no sopesó que al fin y al cabo es demasiado arrogante para aceptar la puerta que se le abría; entrar en un hogar que, a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a recibirle y a olvidar gestos pasados. Lo hacen por mí, lo sé. Pero creí que podía ser un comienzo. De que nuestra relación se abriera al mundo. Y poco me importa lo que piense el mundo si él es capaz de permanecer a mi lado y reconocer que me ama como yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Pienso con amargura que hasta los Weasley deben creer que esta rocambolesca relación deber ser más producto de mi imaginación que de otra cosa. Porque nadie jamás nos ha visto juntos desde que hemos dejado de maldecirnos por las esquinas.

Ron está besando a Hermione en este momento, rojo como la grana, entre aplausos y jaleos. Pero haciéndolo al fin y al cabo. Sonrío, porque después de tantos años y de que todos supiéramos lo que él se empeñaba en ignorar, ya era hora de que mi amigo afrontara sus sentimientos. Aunque el hecho de que a Hermione se le estuviera acabando la paciencia tuvo bastante que ver en su decisión. Me alegro por los dos. Pero no por ello dejo de sentir un cierto amargor al recordar esos labios que se abrieron para mí tantas veces. Los que me gustaría estar besando también. Sorprendentemente tan cálidos a pesar de la frialdad que siempre expresaron. Tan tiernos, a pesar de la distancia que siempre impusieron. Hambrientos cuando devoraban los míos como si cada vez fuera la última. Quizás él ya sabía que un día lo sería. Tal vez yo también lo supe, aunque traté de ignorarlo. Y más pronto de lo que esperaba ese día había llegado. Ahora sí que el suspiro escapa de mi pecho sin remedio. Una forma de alivar un poco ese nudo que ha estado ahogándome durante toda la noche. Desearía poder levantarme de la mesa y subir a mi habitación para poder sollozar sin vergüenza, lejos de miradas compasivas y de palabras amables. Quiero estrellar mi cara contra la almohada y llorar hasta reventar. Hasta que me explote el corazón o las lágrimas se acaben. Hasta que mi cabezota acepte que no debí dar tanto ni esperar demasiado. Me maldigo en silencio por mi escasa destreza en asuntos que no impliquen complicados hechizos o maldiciones imperdonables. En eso, por desgracia, si soy diestro. Sin embargo, la rabia que ahora mismo siento no es contra él, sino más bien contra mí mismo. Por haber seguido una vez más los impulsos de mi corazón y no haber escuchado la voz racional que en mi interior no dejaba de susurrar su advertencia.

Ginny, sentada frente a mí, me está mirando con demasiada atención, así que trato de sonreírle. Por su expresión entiendo que mis ojos están más brillantes de lo necesario y por un momento temo no poder dominarme y estallar aquí mismo. Finalmente logro sacar una sonrisa de mi propia desesperación y remonto el bache sorbiendo mi segunda taza de café. Sé que de todas formas no voy a dormir esta noche, así que no podré echarle la culpa a la cafeína. A mi otro lado, Charlie me comenta algo de volver a Rumanía con sus dragones y yo asiento sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que realmente está diciendo. Cuando consigo salir de mis enredados pensamientos y por fin cojo el hilo de su conversación, entiendo que me está proponiendo acompañarle. Según él cambiar de aires me sentaría bien. El Sr. Weasley parece entusiasmado con la idea y me anima a hacerlo. Seguramente tengan razón. Tal vez deba intentarlo. Algo tendré que hacer si no quiero hundirme en mi propia autocompasión.

Alguien ha empezado a cantar un villancico. Es Ginny. Tiene una bonita voz. Las voces del resto de la familia no tardan en unirse a la suya, unas más afinadas que otras. Pero de mi boca es imposible que salga una sola nota hoy. Lo único que deseo es desaparecer de aquí. De repente, siento la mano grande y fuerte de Ron sobre mi hombro, dándome unos tímidos golpecitos de ánimo. _No es el fin del mundo, _me dice, _puedes encontrar a alguien mucho mejor, estoy seguro._ Guarda un pequeño silencio, como sopesando lo que va a decir. _Que luchara a nuestro lado en el último momento no significa nada,_ continua, _seguramente sólo quería salvar su culo. Y que mejor forma que contar contigo como respaldo._ Le miro con cierto resentimiento y él aparta la mirada, incómodo. Sé que sólo trata de darme razones para que no me sienta tan derrotado; que en el fondo le aflige mi decepción y el dolor que no pueden ocultar mis ojos. Ahora es la voz de barítono del Sr. Weasley la que entona Noche de Paz y me digo que es una ironía que después de todo por lo que he pasado yo sienta tan poca esta noche. Ron todavía está a mi lado, callado, su mano aun sobre mi hombro. Le digo que estoy cansado y que me retiro a dormir. Él asiente en silencio, comprendiendo. Y siento su mirada seguirme mientras abandono el comedor.

Mis pies se arrastran escaleras arriba como si el peso del mundo todavía siguiera sobre mis hombros. Y cuando estoy casi en el rellando, me detengo con la impresión de haber oído unos golpes en la puerta. Escucho con más atención. No, nada. Inicio otra vez mi lento ascenso, convencido de que no he oído más que lo que deseo oír y que lo mejor será darme un buen lingotazo de poción para dormir sin sueños. Vuelvo a detenerme porque los he oído de nuevo, claramente. Desciendo el tramo de escalera con el corazón atrapado en mi garganta. En el comedor todo el mundo sigue cantando, o intentándolo y nadie parece haber escuchado nada. Me asalta el fugaz pensamiento de que tal vez mi mente sigue jugando conmigo. Sin embargo, ya me he plantando ante la puerta y mi mano asalta el tirador con impaciencia.

La oscura figura se vuelve tan pronto la tenue luz proveniente del interior de la casa rasga la umbría de la entrada. Su capa está cubierta de nieve y cuando baja la capucha para descubrir su rostro, los copos amontonados en ella caen haciendo el efecto de un halo blanco que delinea su figura. Creo que he olvidado respirar tan pronto le he visto allí, de pie frente a mí. Ha venido. Distingo claramente sus hermosos ojos grises brillando en la penumbra y de pronto la Navidad vuelve a cobrar todo su sentido. Un _¿vas a dejarme en la puerta, Potter?_ me hace dar cuenta de que me he quedado alelado en el umbral y él se está congelando fuera. Le hago entrar y le ayudo a quitarse la pesada capa, mojada por la nieve, mientras él se disculpa por la tardanza. Un pequeño contratiempo, dice. Sus movimientos son lentos y cansados y me pregunto con algo de inquietud cuál habrá sido ese pequeño contratiempo. Le veo dirigir una ojeada nerviosa hacia la puerta de donde proviene la algarabía de villancicos y voces. Percibo su ligero estremecimiento y le rodeo con mis brazos para calentar su cuerpo y su corazón. Y de paso el mío. Draco está helado. Estrecho más mi abrazo mientras mis dedos se deslizan entre las finas hebras, ahora húmedas, de ese pelo que adoro. Descienden después hasta su nuca y la acaricio de esa forma que sé que le relaja. Porque a pesar de que intenta disimularla, noto su tensión. Le susurro que no debe sentirse inquieto. Que la música amansa las fieras y que los de la otra habitación ya llevan rato desgañitando villancicos. Una risa suave escapa de sus labios. Y mientras se deja mecer en mi abrazo, le pregunto cuál ha sido esa pequeña contrariedad que ha hecho que mi mundo se hundiera durante unas horas. Entierra el rostro en mi cuello y me estremezco al sentir sus labios empezando a recorrerlo despacio, sin prisa. Por un momento olvido mi curiosidad presente y las horas pasadas para concentrarme en sentirlos adorando mi piel. Me siento culpable por haber dudado. Pero Draco tendrá su justo desagravio, me digo con una sonrisa. Una sincera, larga y placentera disculpa. Tiro suavemente de su pelo para lograr ver su rostro y que me deje saborear sus labios. Veo esa sonrisa de medio lado que esboza para provocarme y cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarlos, me doy cuenta del silencio. De que los villancicos han cesado; las voces han callado. Decido que lo mejor es desaparecer escaleras arriba antes de que el pequeño vestíbulo se inunde de cabelleras pelirrojas y de preguntas. Es mejor dejar presentaciones y explicaciones para mañana. Le empujo escaleras arriba y entonces se me hace más evidente que Draco se mueve con dificultad.

Llegamos hasta mi habitación en silencio y cierro la puerta con un hechizo para no ser molestados. Sintiéndolo mucho, esta noche Ron se las tendrá que apañar con los gemelos. Draco recorre con su mirada la pequeña habitación, poco acostumbrado a la sencillez que ahora le rodea. Me acerco por detrás y le despojo de su túnica mientras esparzo mordisquitos por su nuca. Un suave suspiro de satisfacción abandona sus labios anrtes de que deslice también su jersey y el gesto de levantar los brazos lo convierta en un pequeño gruñido. Se vuelve hacia mí y busca mis labios, callando de nuevo mi pregunta. Paseo mis manos por su espalda desnuda mientras mi boca arrebata la suya con igual desespero. Nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios duelen, con la sensación de no saber donde empieza su boca y acaba la mía porque se han fundido en una.

Tomo su mano fría y le llevo hasta la cama. Beso sus párpados, sus mejillas, sus labios nuevamente mientras le recuesto en el estrecho lecho y él se deja mimar. Rozo su piel con suavidad. Intuyo que esta noche tendré que ser cuidadoso. Aunque todavía no he logrado arrancarle el motivo, su cuerpo exhibe las consecuencias de ese "pequeño contratiempo". Ahora que puedo contemplarle detenidamente, me pregunto si es conveniente seguir adelante. Sin embargo, me ruega que no me detenga, que necesita sentirme en él esta noche. Y no no tardo en sucumbir a la callada súplica en sus ojos. Recorro con la lengua su garganta, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho lampiño y pálido. Atrapo con mis labios sus pezones y los lamo después con esmero, reprimiéndome las ganas de morderlos y chuparlos con la brusquedad de otras veces. Oigo gemir a Draco levemente mientras siento sus manos perderse entre los remolinos de mi pelo. Continuo mi camino hasta su abdomen sin cejar en mis caricias y pronto noto la sutil presión que empuja mi cabeza invitándola a seguir un poco más abajo. Desabrocho su pantalón y lo deslizo despacio por sus piernas. Acaricio su pene por encima de su ropa interior y Draco gime nuevamente, esta vez con más apremio. Estoy muy excitado. Y a la vista está que él también. Me deshago rápidamente de mi propia ropa y hago desaparecer con impaciencia la única prenda que me queda de la suya. Desnudo ante mí, contemplo su cuerpo perfecto y me maravillo una vez más de que sea mío. Sólo mío. Su tez ha perdido ya la palidez y un delicioso rubor se extiende por sus mejillas. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en mí, diciendo lo que su boca jamás expresa en estos momentos. Draco suele ser parco en palabras cuando hacemos el amor. Pero no hacen falta. Sé exactamente lo que quiere y lo que necesita en cada momento. Su mirada habla por él y su cuerpo me dirige. Es casi un sollozo el que ahoga cuando mi boca envuelve su erección, llevándola casi hasta mi garganta. Sus manos se aferran a la colcha y el aire escapa a trompicones de sus labios. Le engullo hasta convertir sus gemidos en una súplica. Intensifico el trabajo de mi lengua y de mis labios hasta llevarle a estallar en mi boca. El grito de su orgasmo llena la pequeña habitación y yo casi me corro tan solo de oírle. Jadea durante unos segundos con los ojos fuertemente apretados y de pronto los abre y sonríe. ¡Dios! Es tan hermoso que enajena.

Un quedo _hazlo_ deja sus labios mientras nuestras miradas se adoran la una a la otra. Me incorporo para arrodillarme entre sus piernas y las levanto con cuidado hasta colocarlas sobre mis hombros. Empiezo a acariciar sus muslos, anticipando el placer de hacerle mío una vez más. Mis manos resbalan suavemente hasta sus nalgas y mi carne encuentra el camino sin necesidad de apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Le penetro despacio, igual que esa primera vez en que me permitió descubrir la estrecha calidez que ahora me acoge. Sigo moviéndome, manteniendo un ritmo lento y suave, procurando alargar para los dos ese momento que inevitablemente siempre se hace corto. Draco gime nuevamente cuando alcanzo ese mágico punto en su interior. Sus manos vuelven a cerrarse sobre la colcha mientras su cuerpo se amolda docilmente al vaivén de mis embestidas. Ahora soy yo quien jadea irremisiblemente, exquisitamente atrapado entre sus nalgas. Extiende sus brazos hacia mí y yo me inclino sobre él, apoyando mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tratando de no aplastarle. Sus piernas rodean mi cintura y me empujan a profundizarle, rozando su nueva erección contra mi vientre. Su mano acaricia mi mejilla y yo cierro los ojos unos segundos, extasiado al oírle pronunciar mi nombre como pocas veces lo ha hecho. Con verdadera pasión. Entregándose en cada sílaba pronunciada. Siento que me acerco al final y no puedo evitar penetrarle con más brusquedad. Él se aferra a mis brazos con fuerza. Sus gemidos se escuchan tan ansiosos como los míos. Finalmente me derramo en él mientras todavía siento los espasmos de su cuerpo bajo el mío.

Jamás nadie podrá imaginar la ternura de este momento. Cuando se abraza a mí y sus manos recorren mi espalda empapada en sudor. Cuando alza su rostro y me besa con esa dulzura que tan solo yo conozco. Cuando sus dedos se deslizan por mi pelo y su voz susurra que me ama y que ya no podría vivir sin mí. Cuando mis ojos se anegan y los suyos cristalizan las lágrimas, logrando que brillen con esa luz que hace tiempo ilumina mis noches. Dice que no importa ya lo que haya sucedido; que mi amor ha redimido su cuerpo y su alma de cualquier dolor pasado. Entiendo que no debo preguntar y lo acepto. Nos deslizamos bajo las mantas y le acomodo entre mis brazos. Le siento temblar durante unos segundos hasta que, como buen Malfoy, consigue dominarse y reprimir cualquier atisbo de debilidad. Y mientras jugueteo con su pelo, se queda dormido. Antes de que el sueño me venza a mí también, no puedo evitar preguntarme cuantos Cruciatus habrá necesitado Lucius para descargar su rabia.

Despertar junto a él con la seguridad de que ya nunca más va a desaparecer de madrugada, ha sido el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás haya recibido. Su sonrisa de buenos días, el mejor despertar que nadie pueda desear. Le he hecho el amor con la misma devoción de anoche y él me ha correspondido con la misma entrega, gimiendo mi nombre hasta el cansancio. Ahora que la luz del día ilumina la habitación, las marcas de la maldición sobre su desnudez son más evidentes. He besado y amado cada morado de su cuerpo; he acariciado su piel borrando de ella otra cosa que no fuera el placer; le he dedicado esas palabras que sólo los amantes son capaces de pronunciar, tan íntimas y privadas que solo deben ser susurradas. Y ahora, mientras bajamos la estrecha escalera en dirección a la cocina, creo que estoy más nervios que si fuera yo el que se encuentra fuera de lugar. Miro de reojo a Draco que baja despacio a mi lado, apoyándose en la baranda. Por un momento, me arrepiento de haberle dado tanto trasiego a su cuerpo. Él se da cuenta. _Estoy bien,_ me dice, _solo algo adolorido._ Le pregunto cuántos fueron, a pesar de haber prometido que no lo haría. Él sólo niega con la cabeza.

Ya ante la puerta, tomo su mano y Draco me sonríe. _Vamos Potter,_ me dice con ironía, _me he enfrentado a cosas peores que a ese atajo de pelirrojos._ Frunzo el ceño y le recuerdo que ese atajo de pelirrojos son la única familia que he conocido. Dejo escapar el aire con resignación y le pido que al menos intente no pelear con Ron. _No, si él no empieza,_ me promete con un guiño. Y me digo que podría ser peor. Draco podría no estar aquí. Así que empujo la puerta de la cocina mientras siento su mano apretarse con más fuerza en la mía.

Sin lugar a dudas, la variedad de expresiones que ha recorrido los rostros de la familia Weasley podría servir como tesis sobre la manifestación de emociones en una escuela de interpretación muggle. Supongo que, a pesar de todo, es chocante vernos a los dos ahí, cogidos de la mano. Draco pronuncia un educado buenos días, sin poder evitar mantener ese punto desafiante en su mirada. El Sr. Weasley es el primero en reaccionar y se levanta para dar la bievenida a su hogar al ya inesperado invitado. La Sra. Weasley le pregunta inmediatamente que desea para desayunar y Draco responde amablemente que en realidad no tiene mucha hambre, sólo café. Aun no sabe que es poco menos que inútil esgrimir semejante arguemento ante Molly Weasley. Ginny y Hermione le saludan con más cordialidad de la que esperaba y ésta última se corre un poco en el banco para dejarnos sitio. Mientras nos sentamos, lanzo una mirada de advertencia a los gemelos, quienes me sonríen con inocencia, para después preguntar a Draco si la noche anterior se había perdido. Que de hecho comprendía que acostumbrado a las mansiones, La Madriguera le hubiera sido difícil de encontrar a la primera. El Sr. Weasley les reprende y después sigue leyendo El Profeta. Él y Bill cuchichean algo que no llego a entender, inmersos en una de las páginas del periódico. La Sra. Weasley ha empezado a depositar platos frente a nosotros y Draco le dirige una mirada asustada. Ella le dice que está muy delgado y que necesita comer. La cabeza de Ron asomba por detrás de Hermione para qujarse en tono gruñón de que ha tenido qu dormir en un saco, en el suelo, en la habitación de sus hermanos. Le digo que lo siento, que esta noche podrá recuperar su habitación porque esta tarde vuelvo a Grimmauld Place. Con Draco. Sólo hasrta que decidamos que hacemos, porque tengo pocas ganas de quedarme en esa casona más de lo imprescindible. Charlie comenta entonces que su oferta sigue en pie. Los cazadores y domadores de dragones se ganan bien la vida. Y que ahora mismo falta gente para dedicarse a ese trabajo. Que Rumanía no está mal y que nos daría la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida a ambos. _Además,_ interviene Fred guiñándome un ojo, _tú ya tienes experiencia, Harry. Ya has domado a uno._ La colleja no tarda en caer y Fred se frota la nunca con una mueca de dolor mientras su gemelo le consuela. Draco les mira con calma para después dirigirse a Charlie. _Creo que no es mala idea¿verdad Harry?_, dice con tranquilidad, _Aunque en realidad mi especialidad sean los leones_ Menos los gemelos, el resto de la familia estalla en carcajadas. Incluso he visto sonreír a Ron.

El ambiente se ha distendido. Draco está más relajado y ambos nos enfrascamos en una conversación con Charlie sobre Rumanía, dragones y las posibilidades que se abren ante nosotros. El Sr. Weasley se nos une y nos ilustra sobre los permisos y papeles que vamos a necesitar para establecernos y trabajar allí. Hermione también aporta su granito de arena desde el fregadero, donde ella y Ginny están ayudando a la Sra. Weasley, con datos sobre el clima y costumbres del país. Me pregunto si habrá algo que Hermione no sepa o no haya leído. La voy a echar de menos. También al pelirrojo que lleva rato sentado frente a mí, sin decir esta boca es mía. _Supongo que recuerdas que en Mayo Hermione y yo nos casamos,_ dice al fin después de mucho meditarlo, _esperamos que asistas. Asistáis,_ rectifica después. Le digo que no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo. Quiero ver como por fin le echan la soga al cuello. Ron sonríe. En honor a los padres de Hermione, la boda se celebrará al estilo muggle, aclara dirigiéndose a Draco. Mi rubio le responde un _no hay problema, Weasley_ con su mejor disposición. Aunque el tono le haya salido todavía un poco borde.

Este año bajo el árbol de Navidad no hay regalos. Todo está demasiado desbaratado todavía. Los comercios apenas reponiéndose. La Sra. Weasley dice que el mejor regalo esta Navidad es el que yo les he dado: librar al mundo mágico de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado y seguir vivo. Me abraza tan fuerte que me deja sin aire. Aplausos y vítores y yo no puedo evitar sentirme un poco avergonzado. Y por el calor que siento en mis mejillas, debo estar como la grana. Se separa de mí con una inmensa sonrisa para dirigirse a sus hijos diciendo que gozar de salud, tener todavía un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y no tener que lamentar pérdidas en la familia debería bastarnos este año. Sus ojos ahora están anegados y la última frase la pronuncia ya entre sollozos. Un pesado silencio nos alcanza a todos. Los hermanos Weasley rodean a su madre, la besan y la abrazan. Yo vuelvo al lado de Draco, que sigue sentado en el banco, contemplando la escena con expresión indescifrable. Su rostro sigue demasiado pálido. Le abrazo y le digo que él es mi familia ahora. Nos besamos y tras echar un rápido vistazo para comprobar que todo el mundo está distraído, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho con gesto cansado. No ha visto que Hermione nos está mirando fijamente y yo levanto la ceja hacia ella con un gesto interrogante. No creo que a estas alturas le sorprenda ver a dos hombres besarse. Se acerca a nosotros y toma la mano de Draco, que descansa sobre mi hombro y con delicadeza cubre su muñeca con la manga, que ha subido un poco y ha dejado al descubierto los negros moratones sobre la blanca piel.

Inesperadamente el grito de guerra de los Weasley llena la cocina, sobresaltándonos, y se proclama una guerra de bolas de nieve en el jardín. Draco alucina. _Ve si quieres,_ me dice. Pero yo prefiero seguir abrazándole. Sé que hoy me necesita más que nunca. Le ayudo a levantarse y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, bajo la mirada otra vez sonriente de la Sra. Weasley. Ni dos minutos tarda en aparecer Hermione, con un vaso en la mano que le ofrece a Draco. Los dos le dirigimos la misma mirada sorprendida, pero ella sonríe. _He visto demasiado en esa guerra para no saber reconocer los síntomas,_ dice, _todavía me quedaba de cuando Ron estuvo en San Mungo._ Juraría que Draco ha enrojecido. Pero toma el vaso con una mirada de agradecimiento. La primera que le veo dirigir a alguien que no sea yo. Bebe la poción sin respirar. _Ni se te ocurra salir ahí afuera,_ le dice Hermione, _es más fácil sobrevivir a una batería de Cruciatus que a una guerra de bolas de nieve de unos cuantos Weasleys fuera de control._ Mi rubio esboza una sonrisa amable y le dice que no se preocupe, que tiene intención de sobrevivir como mínimo hasta la próxima Navidad.

Sobre la mesita, frenta a nosotros, está el periódico que alguien ha dejado olvidado. Hacia la mitad de la primera página, una foto de Lucius Malfoy nos sonríe con porte altivo. Debajo, cuatro líneas reseñan que en la página 6 el lector podrá encontrar una información más extensa sobre el hallazgo esa misma mañana del cadáver del mortífago en la mansión de la familia. Dejo el periódico otra vez sobre la mesa. No me interesan los detalles. Sé que no ha sido el primero Avada de Draco. Pero sí seguramente el más difícil. La decisión más dura que jamás haya tenido que tomar. Enjuago con mi dedo las lágrimas que se deslizan por su mejilla y le susurro cuanto le amo. _Estuve a punto de no venir,_ me confiesa. Le pregunto qué le hizo cambiar de idea. _Sus últimas palabras,_ apenas musita. _Me dijo que no tenía futuro, que no habría sitio para mí en nuestro mundo ahora, porque la gente no olvida. Que siempre me recordarían de quien era hijo. Y en ese momento decidí que no le dejaría arrebatarme la única cosa buena que he logrado tener en mi vida._ Alza sus ojos grises, todavía húmedos y brillantes. Tan hermosos como un mar de tormenta. _TU._

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS


End file.
